The One and Only Son of Artemis
by HOOlvr
Summary: Percy was an abused child but one day Gabe went to far and threw him into a forest clearing to beat him, then Percy was found by Artemis and was adopted and blessed by the creator Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When it all started

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope everyone likes it! This is going to be a PercyXThalia fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything that has to do with Rick Riordan.**

**The One and Only Son of Artemis**

**Chapter: 1**

**Artemis's POV:**

I was walking through the forest with my huntresses when I heard a _male _voice yelling.

"No one wants you, idiot!"

I got a closer look and what I saw nearly made me cry. There on the ground was a boy covered in blood and from the looks of it and 2 ribs broken, an arm bent the wrong way, knife cuts all over his body, and it looked like he has been whipped a lot. But it was far worse than that. He had words on his body too. It said **Property of Gabriel forever. **

**Percy's POV:**

Hello I am Perseus Jackson or some people call me Percy. I am five years old and really scrawny since _he_ starved me. Who? Well I live in an orphanage with a abusive owner. His name? _Gabe_. He always smelled and was always drunk. Plus he was really fat. He would beat me until I had cuts, bruises, broken bones, and he would even whip me. Everyone here got beat and hit but he hit me the most because I always did something "wrong" or beat me because I stuck up for someone. But I learned to deal with he has been doing it till I was a baby and I have grown to be more mature for my age though when I talk I still can't say my r's. But one day he went too far.

I was just sitting on my bed when Gabe came. He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me in the middle of a forest.

"P-please don't huwt me Gabe," I said.

"I want to have a little fun though," he said.

He pulled out a sharp knife and punched and kicked me then started drawing letters on my back. I screamed in pain and tried to stop him but I knew it was no use because he was stronger than me. He threw beer bottles at me until I had a lot of my blood everywhere. "Someone please help me," I whispered.

"No wonder why your dad left you," Gabe yelled.

"No y-you'we wwong my d-dad just didn't h-have any money," I said.

"No one wants you, idiot!"

Black and yellow dots danced my vision and soon everything blacked out.

**Artemis's POV:**

I was seething in rage right now. That _monster!_ He dare hurt a child, even though he was a boy, I didn't care right now. I was too angry.

"Permission to kill, milady," Zoe asked.

"Permission granted," I growled.

Zoe nodded to the other hunters. They all raised their bows including me and began to shoot the monster that should have never even been born. Once he had about 10 arrows in his manly spot and 100 arrows on his face and body we quickly went to the child. I kneeled by him and picked him up. Zoe was shocked to see her lady pick up a boy. I ran to camp as quick as possible with my huntresses and fed the boy some ambrosia and nectar. The boy's wounds slowly started to get better and he woke up.

"Please don't huwt me," the boy said.

I smiled at his lisped with r's and said, "Shhh...It's alright child."

My huntress were surprised I was being so nice to the boy.

"What's your name," I asked.

He answered saying his name was Pewseus but Pewcy for short. I also started to notice that his hair was midnight black and he had sun gold eyes which made me wonder who his godly parent was because I knew he was a really strong demigod since he gave a powerful aura that could be at least as powerful as a minor god or more.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the boy said, "Y-you awe not going to huwt me?"

"I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled and some of my hunters almost fainted. "Please don't take me back to Gabe he will beat me again," he yelled.

That got me mad but not at the boy at that stupid idiot of a _male_. "Don't worry I promise you will never see him again he has already been taken care of," I smirked.

My hunters snickered at the thought of them shooting arrows everywhere at that _man_.

"Young one, would you like to become my son?" Most of my older hunters fainted.

"YES, thank you so much no one has evew been this nice to me befowe, but how?"

"Do you know anything about the Greek Gods or Greek Mythology," I asked him.

He shook his head no so I told him everything about it.

"Woah youw the Gweek Goddess Awtermis," he asked and I nodded.

"Are you ready to become my son," I asked him.

He nodded.

I said in Ancient Greek, "I Artemis Goddess of the Moon, Forest, Animals, Maidens, and Child birth make Perseus as if he was by full-blooded my son by doing a blood ritual."

I looked at Percy and he glowed a bright silver and when it was done everyone including me gasped at the changes. He had had auburn hair with black and silver tips, and his bright gold eyes kept changing from a sterling and startling silver back to his original bright gold eyes. He also was more lithe and athletic looking.

I picked him up and said, "Let's go get you something to eat in my tent."

I carried him to my tent and summoned food for him to eat. He quickly wolfed it down. I told him to sleep on my bed and was about to walk out when I heard him say

"Thanks...mom."

"Wait what did you say?" "Um, thanks mom," he said.

I smiled a little and muttered "You are going to be my perfect little hunter."

Then I walked out.

**Percy's POV: (Sorry I might make this short but I will make it longer a little later in the story)**

I woke up and I couldn't believe it! That was real? But now I finally have a mommy and she promised I won't have to worry about Gabe anymore! I got out of bed and walked out of the tent to find my mum. I saw her talking to her hunters so I crouched down and listened.

**Artemis's POV:**

I walked over to where my hunters were gathered and said, "I know all of you have had bad experiences with males or boys but Percy is only 5 years old and I expect you to treat him as if you he was your little brother."

"But milady, he might turn out to be like all the other _males_ and_ boys_ in this world," Zoe said.

"Common, we could teach him our ways and how to be a gentlemen and everything," Phoebe said.

I smiled because Phoebe used to have 2 little brothers but had to leave them when she joined the hunt. Some of the hunters were happy about having a little brother where a few were uneasy.

"I expect you all to treat him with respect okay."

"Yes milady," my hunters said.

"Good."

I walked over to where I sensed Percy was and said, "You could come out now."

"H-how did you know I was here," he asked.

"I can sense your aura, yours is gold and silver."

"Cool! Can I do that," he said.

"Maybe one day, here lets introduce you to my hunters."

I picked him up and walked him over to my hunters.

"Girls, please introduce yourself to Percy," I said.

**Percy's POV:**

"Hello I am Zoe, daughter of Atlas," said a girl with black hair and volcanic black eyes.

Another girl with black hair but redish eyes said, "I'm Phoebe, daughter of Ares."

Two girls with blond hair and the eyes said that their names were Sadie and Sophie, daughters of Apollo.

Another girl with brunette/blond hair and grey eyes said, "I am Grace, daughter of Athena."

The other ones was a girl with blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes named Kassie, a daughter of Aphrodite, **(Didn't really expect a Aphrodite girl to be in the hunt huh?) **a girl with Jet-black hair like how mine used to be and sea-green eyes named Rose and a daughter of Poseidon, a girl with blue eyes and a dirty blond colored hair, daughter of Hermes, and last but not least a girl with silvery white hair and silver eyes like Artemis's and mine named Luna that was a daughter of Selene. I felt a connection to her but I know why. **(Can you guess who his father is?)**

"Okay Percy do you want to try to do archery," my mom asked.

"Yes," I yelled.

My mom led me to an archery range and she gave me a black bow with silver trimming and lining with beautiful carving of the moon and a pack of wolves. When I pulled back the string a silver and gold arrow appeared. I aimed carefully at the target then let go of the string and the arrow flew straight and true on the bullseye.

"Wow great job Percy! You're a natural at archery," my mom exclaimed

I blushed and said," Thanks mom."

All of a sudden I saw a black and white vortex portal appear out of nowhere and a man in a black and white galaxy business suit walked out. He had a swirling vortex for eyes and had jet-black hair.

Mom stepped in front of me and said, " Who are you?"

The man chuckled.

**" My dear I am Chaos the creator of the universe," he said in a powerful and ancient voice.**

I was scared and my mom bowed down and I bowed too.

"Lord Chaos what bring you here," Mum said respectfully.

**"Please I do not like people bowing or formalities," he said.**

My mom immediately stood up.

**"I came here because I wish to make the child my champion, he is Helios's son."**

Me and my mom were very shocked.

"H-how is that possible I thought Helios faded a long time ago when he gave my brother his powers ," my mom said.

**"I didn't say anything about him not fading he did fade when he gave Apollo his powers but he had his son with a mortal named Sally Jackson anyways may I have your permission to make him my champion," Chaos said/asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chaos's Champion**

**No one's POV:**

Artemis looked at Chaos blankly.

"Well," Chaos asked.

"Er.. sure," Artemis said.

**"Very well then, I Chaos the Creator of the Universe shall make Percy Jackson son of Helios and Artemis my champion. When he reaches 18 he shall be immortal and he has the power to do anything."**

A black and white cocoon surrounded Percy until you could not see him anymore and when it died down Artemis gasped. Percy had a black leather jacket, a black T-Shirt underneath, black pants, and combat shoes, but there were chains made out of adamantine and his combat boots had adamantine for tips. He also had 2 swords on his back one was black and white swords that were swirling with power. His eyes were swirling with gold, silver, and black.

**"Your chains can be taken off to use in battle and the black sword is made out of some of my essence while the white sword is made out of Order's essence, it can kill anything even a primordial," Chaos said.**

"Cool! Thank you Lowd Chaos," Percy said.

**"Please just call me Chaos Percy."**

**"Also I will train you every night when you go to sleep I will train you in your dreams."**

"That's not creepy at all," Percy said.

Chaos chuckled.

Percy still kneeling said, " Thank you Chaos fow youw gifts and making me youw champion."

**"Use it wisely my Champion, I will be see you later when we train."**

**Percy's POV: '**

Wow I wonder what I could do. Hmm... I walked to a clearing and was about to test my powers when my mom said, "What are you doing?" "Hmm? Oh nothing just wanting to test my powews to see if I can blow up a town." "Oh okay have fun, wait what," my mom said/yelled. "Kidding, kidding but I do want to test my powews," I said. "Okay be careful Percy." "Yes mom." I started thinking about fire coming from my hands and a flame appeared. "Woah." I then thought about french fries from McDonalds. "Mmmm. So good." I sat there practicing doing different things with my powers for a while. By the time I was done I could summon fire, water, earth, air, ice, and use this power to move things with my mind I think is called telekinesis. Suddenly I heard a hunting horn, I ran to find my mom and I saw some of the hunters hurt on the ground and my mom tending to all of them. **(Gods can't interfere with battles because of the Ancient Laws) **I saw one of the hunters about to get killed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Percy: Who was that? Thalia: I don't care ask someone else. Me: YEAH! Wait your not in this story yet. Thalia: *Signature evil smile* Me: Yeesh she's creepy. Percy: Yeah but she looks like an angel. Me: She's not even in the story yet! Percy: *Starts drooling* Me: …...**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was a short chapter. I hope I can update again later! Please review!**


End file.
